Friend of Mine
by Titled Heart
Summary: One-shot songfic to 'Friend of Mine' by Eve6. Something happens to Kagome and she is stopped from doing something stupid by someone special . You shall understand if you read the lyrics...KS


_**A/N:** I heard this song the other day, and so I decided to make a fic to it. I haven't seen one with this song…nor this plot…but oh well…flame me if ya want, just know that I flame right back! ^_^_   
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or the song I used for this fic! 

* * *

**_Friend of Mine  
By: Artemis_**

* * *

"Don't do it, Kagome." He said quietly while staring ahead. They stood there, staring at each other for a while, gold meeting stormy blue. 

"And why not?" Came her cold reply. She glared at him and then at the knife in her hand, dripping with water from the rain. "I don't even deserve to live anymore." 

He sighed at his friend's rash decision to end her life. "Is he really that big of a part of your life?" He heard her laugh a little bit. 

"It's not only that. You should know me better than that." She began backing further away from him. "It's not having anyone there for you that hurts the most. He does not dominate my life!" 

**_Are you feelin' that you're on the brink,  
Of spillin' some red in the sink?  
It wasn't the easiest year.  
No I don't want you to go.  
Are the memories too hard to take?  
Rape is a word with a face.  
No I don't want you to go.  
You know I don't want you to go…_**

"Good." She stopped her steps and looked curiously at his impassive face. He took slow steps toward her. "Because, if he did, then that would mean you are a very weak little girl!" She narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth together. 

"I am not WEAK!" She yelled, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She never even noticed when he finally did pull her into his arms. 

_**Friend of mine stay alive,  
Don't you leave me here.  
All alone in the world with a chronic tear.  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here for you…**_

"I know you aren't, Kagome. I just needed to make sure you knew that." He stroked her hair and watched as the knife finally dropped out of her hand. 

"Why don't they care, Sesshomaru? How can they just leave me alone and not care?" She clutched his already wet black shirt and finally began feeling the coldness of the rain on her skin and the heaviness of her wet hair. She began to shiver noticeably and uncontrollably. 

"Why don't we just go ahead and find some shelter? You need to get out of this rain." Sesshomaru tightened his hold on the thirteen year old girl and waited for her response. 

"Why don't I have anyone?" She looked into his gold gaze desperately. "Why am I alone? A small smile spread across his lips. 

"You're not alone. I will always be here for you." A new wave of tears were brought on by that statement. 

**_We walked the promenade in the rain,  
With Velcro shoes and an ice cream stain.  
You're the only one who understands.  
Remember that Blake said to make sure you wake  
And help save your generation.  
No, I don't want you to go.  
You know we don't want you to go…_**

  


**_One year later…_**

"Come on! Let's go ride the roller coaster!" A fourteen year old Kagome said to a seventeen year old Sesshomaru. It was her birthday and she opted to go to an amusement park nearby with him. 

"Alright, alright!" He smiled lovingly at her, she was like the little sister he never had he felt her stop before actually seeing it. She looked as if she was about to break down crying while staring at something straight in her path of vision, her expression screamed fear. His golden gaze settled on what she was looking at and he drew in a deep breath. 

There, directly ahead, stood a boy about Sesshomaru's age. A smirk played on his lips as he gazed at Kagome with his black eyes. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed hard. The boy's gaze made it's way to Sesshomaru and a frown settled on his face, replacing the smirk. 

**_Friend of mine stay alive,  
Don't you leave me here.  
All alone in the world with a chronic tear.  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here for you… _**

Sesshomaru's suppressed rage showed in his eyes, only controlled by Kagome's small hand. The boy sauntered up to the duo and settled his cold eyes on Kagome. 

"Long time, no see. Eh, Kagome?" He remarked, his eyes traveling up and down her body. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, get the 'special attention' away from Kagome. 

"May I help you?" Sesshomaru's deep voice held hatred towards the boy. "Because it seems to me that my companion doesn't feel comfortable with you here." He felt her grip grow tighter and squeezed back, reassuringly. 

"That's all in your head, buddy. Me and her have a past together…" He clenched his teeth. "Don't we Kagome?" 

"Believe me, I know." Slight fear dominated the other boy's eyes. "And I also believe it would be in your best interest to leave now and never make nay contact with her ever again." Sesshomaru looked down at the small smile on her face, feeling a small surge of love spread through his heart. 

**_Don't look back,  
The past is just that,  
We are awake!  
Friend of mine stay alive,   
Don't you leave me here.  
All alone in the world with a chronic tear.  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here for you…_**

As the boy walked away, Kagome smiled and threw her arms around Sesshomaru, catching him off guard. 

"Thank you, I can't believe I just stood there and didn't do anything." She whispered into his chest. "I guess I never really did get over it…" 

"Think nothing of it." His gold eyes gazed into her stormy blue ones. Tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes. 

"I don't deserve a friend like you…" She wiped the stray tears away from her face and sniffled a little bit. 

"Everyone deserves a good friend…and I'll always be the one here for you." He began walking her towards the front gate of the park. "Let's go to a movie instead." She laughed lightly and followed along after him. 

**_Friend of mine stay alive,   
Don't you leave me here.  
All alone in the world with a chronic tear.  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here for you…_**

  


**_Four Years Later…_**

"Sweetheart, are you ready yet?" Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door to the room. Inside, stood Kagome, pacing around like she was stressed our or something. 

"Mom, I'm doing the right thing…right?" She stopped pacing and started twirling one of her rings. "I mean, we've been together for a long time, been friends for even longer, and we love each other…right?" Mrs. Higurashi sighed and chuckled at her frazzled daughter. 

"Honey, calm down and breathe. You are just nervous." She placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "You two have been going to the prom together since you were a freshman, of course you love each other. Why would you even question that?" 

"I don't want to make him unhappy. I don't want him to make a big mistake." She thought about the man she loved, the one that had been protecting her since she was thirteen years old. 

"I don't think he would have asked if he thought any of that." Her mother turned and walked toward the door, humming to the tune that was playing on the other side of it. "It's time, Honey. Come on." 

Kagome sighed heavily, her mother was right. Would he have really popped the question if he didn't really love her? She watched Inuyasha and Kikyo make their way in front of her. Her heart raced when she realized it was finally her turn. All eyes on her, watching her, waiting for her to mess up. But, as soon as she saw him, all her fears went away and nothing but warmth replaced them. She took his hand and stepped up on the podium. 

"We are gathered here today," Began their preacher. This was the day she was getting married, the first day of the rest of her life. "To join Sesshomaru Takana and Kagome Higurashi in the bonds of holy matrimony." The rest of the words were lost to her as she looked into the eyes of her love, protector, and best of all…friend. 

**_ Friend of mine stay alive,  
Don't you leave me here.  
All alone in the world with a chronic tear.  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here,  
I will always be here for you…_**

  


* * *

_**A/N:** Meh, that was so sappy...Yes, the ending sucked didn't it? Well, I was just going to leave it and have this as an alternate ending…but my friend said it would be really sweet if I did write it in there. In case you don't know the song, it's by Eve6...one of the greatest groups alive ^_^ I love their CD! Well, review please so I'll know if it was good or not! Happy trails!   
~**Artemis**_


End file.
